SpongeBob SquarePants Goes to Madagascar
SpongeBob SquarePants Goes to Madagascar is another Spongebob SquarePants crossover film made by SuperVideoManiac2. It appeared on YouTube in early 2010, but was removed due to copyright infringement. A new remake version (with alternative changes) made by Yakko Warner will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Original Version Spongebob, along with his friends who have joined him, travel to the Central Park Zoo and meet Alex and his animal friends and get lost on Madagascar, meeting new allies like partying lemurs, commando penguins, aliens who sometimes get on each other's nerves, and to see whats beyond the zoo, while they must fight returning enemies, the Foosa, and, a demonic cobra with snake-like eels coming out of his back, named Lord Cobra (not the G.I. Joe one, an entirely new one) Trivia *''Madagascar'' was released in theaters in 2005, the same year The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie was first released on DVD and VHS. Differences Between SuperVideoManiac2's Original Version and Yakko Warner's Upcoming Remake Version *SuperVideoManiac2's original version was titled Spongebob and the Hyenas Get Lost in Madagascar with Shenzi, Bamzai, and Ed appearing as allies. However, Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version will be titled SpongeBob SquarePants Goes to Madagascar with the Hyenas completely absent from the film itself, due to their appearances in the Winnie the Pooh/Madagascar sequels from Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa onwards. *King Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Queen Nala, Prince Kovu, Princess Kiara, the lions and hyenas (reformed) from the Lion King make a surprise appearance toward the end of the movie. Monty reveals that he took the time to beam their animal friends from the Pridelands to Madagascar to help them battle the Villain League. *The song "If I Didn't Have You" from Quest For Camelot was sung by the Hyenas and the aliens Monty and Seven11 (dubbed as Devon and Cornwall from Quest For Camelot). However, that song will be omitted from Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version to keep the storyline in balance. *the song "In the dark of the night" was singed by Lord Cobra, Zira, Plankton and the foosa as back up singers, as Lord Cobra planed to awake the Monster within Alex the lion, causing him to turn on all his friends. *Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman join Spongebob and Friends as members of their Shell Louge Squad in later adventures. *Lord Cobra will appear again in SpongeBob and Friends Go on the Quest for Camelot, resurrected by Dr. Facilier, who fuses Excalibur with his arm, and will be defeated again when Shenzi backflips over the stone and Cobra will impale it into the stone and be vaporized forever. *Nala only has the role of yelling, "Charge!" *Shenzi did not know destroying the meddailian would result in Destroying Lord Cobra, She wanted to break it to see Lord Cobra slither away like a little girl. *Monty and Seven11 are based on Devon and Cornwall, but with defferents, like they're not conjointed dragons, but bickering aliens. *there was an alternate verson of part 2, at the end, Alex said: "Spongebob has another song for you." and Spongebob began singing New York, New york, with a voice simuler with Frank sinatra, but that version was removed by WMG, and it was replaced with what really happened after Marty said his peace. *after Alex realizes he became a monster and ran off, what a beauteful world was replaced with the animal i have become because Supervideomaniac back then thought it would be cooler and much more fitting. Gallery Spongebob_and_the_Hynas_get_lost..jpg|The poster for SuperVideoManiac2's original version Category:Scroopfan23421